Full Moon Rising v1
by scottmercure
Summary: Professor Scott Mercure answers a letter from a man in Scotland who is interested in selling an old gargoyle statue he found in a remote cavern. What he discovers, however, is far more than what he is willing to pay for. This is my second fan fiction.


FULL MOON RISING

The Original Version

A Gargoyles Adventure by Scott S. Mercure

E-mail your comments to:

smercure@charter.net

Written on November 3, 1995

Updated on March 6, 1996

Version 2.0

*** PG-13 ***

All Gargoyles and Characters are copy written 1995 by Disney and Buena Vista Television. Any characters that appear in this story that have not been seen in Gargoyles is the sole creation of the author. In addition they are in no way related to any person in the Gargoyles history or past characters. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.

WARNING: This story contains some very mild sexual areas that may not be suitable for younger readers. I recommend that the reader be at least 13 years or older. I will accept no responsibility for those who don't abide by the above warning. Thank you.

* * *

The sun had just started rising over the eastern horizon casting long shadows about the area. Jonathan Dunbar waited patiently for the small piper cub to come to a full stop on the runway. The private runway in Oban, Scotland, was seldom used and just seeing a plane land there was odd. The Scotsman held the top of his coat closed as a cool wind brushed past him. Straining to see the tiny plane he noticed a company logo embossed on its side.

Mercure Enterprises, Inc.

A division of Xanacorp International

When the plane came to a full stop, he heard the engines begin to wind down. As he approached, the door opened and a small set of steps was lowered. He smiled as a man of medium height and build stepped to the ground. A collector and educated archeologist by trade, Scott Mercure was a very important man. His brown hair with matching beard and long, jet black coat gave him the look of a man with a shady past.

Adjusting his wire rimmed glasses, he looked at Jonathan and said nothing.

"Mister Mercure." Dunbar said, holding out his hand in friendship. "You donna know how glad I am ta see ya."

The collector looked at his outstretched hand and did not return the favor. "I am only here because of your interesting letter. If you would be so kind as to show me this gargoyle statue of yours we can get this over with."

Jonathan looked at the cold man and frowned. "Are ye always this unfriendly with people, mister Mercure?"

"Mister Dunbar." Scott said, sighing heavily. "I'm a collector of ancient artifacts and early tenth century lore. When dealing with customers I care little for their friendship, only of what they have to sell."

The Scotsman looked at the millionaire and shoved both hands into his coat pocket. "Very well, mister Mercure. A man like yourself must'nta have too many friends."

Scott stood there and motioned to Dunbar's truck parked several feet away. Jonathan looked at his truck and nodded his head.

"It will take about a half hour ta get there." Dunbar replied as he led Scott to the truck. "Do you wish to stop and eat before we go out to me spread?"

"No." He said, getting into the passenger's side.

Dunbar shook his head and climbed in. He had met many Americans before but this man was different. Looking at the collector for a moment, he seemed distant, out of touch with reality. The man did nothing but stare out the windshield as if waiting for something supernatural to happen.

He started the truck and sped away from the airport. "What about yer pilot? Is he going to just wait there in the plane for ye ta return?"

The millionaire nodded his head and continued to look at the grassy flatland.

Dunbar's large spread of land was located in Kilmonivaia, not to far from the western side of the Grampian Mountain range. His clan has owned the land for over a thousand years. Throughout his clan's residence there has been a dark secret; the land was cursed. According to their family history a winged temptress lived in a cave at the base of the mountains.

This temptress was said to kill anybody who entered her hidden lair. Out of fear nobody ever went looking for the beast, thus it remained a legend. Finding the legend intriguing he decided to go looking for himself. He cared little for the old legend and said he would personally put it to rest.

About three weeks ago, while exploring the base of the mountains, he came across a cave. The opening was almost hidden by overgrown bushes and vines. He hacked the growth away and, using a lantern, entered the damp cave.

He didn't walk more than twenty steps when he found himself standing in a small cavern. Resting on a shallow pedestal was an old statue of a winged female gargoyle. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw it and almost ran away. Shaking off the fear, he held the lantern closer.

In his opinion the statue was quite fascinating, not to mention well carved. Although covered with dust and cobwebs he noticed the face, she looked very sad.

He walked around the statue a few times to get all her features. Her wings looked similar to a bat, and the tail was curled around her feet. For a gargoyle she was very stunning woman to look at. He smiled and found himself wondering what she would look like as a flesh and blood creature. His thinking quickly reminded him of the legend and he decided against it.

Backing away from the statue he left the cave and did his best to conceal the opening. Nobody ever came around here, thanks to the curse, but he wasn't taking any chances. Having no further desire to explore the cavern he decided to contact somebody who was into this sort of stuff. After many phone calls and unanswered letters he found professor Scott Mercure. He did some background checking on the man and found that he was quite wealthy and owned a private business. The man bought and sold ancient artifacts for museums around the world. A deeper check also revealed that his business was once funded by a man named David Xanatos of Xanacorp.

Now the man who had answered his letter was sitting next to him. He hoped the rich collector would agree to buy the statue and put an end to the supposed curse. He drove through several towns and stopped only once for gas.

As he had said it had taken about a half hour to reach his family's homestead. He pulled into the driveway and shut the motor off.

"Why are we stopping here?" Scott asked, still staring out the windshield. "I thought the statue was hidden in a cave?"

"It is." Jonathan replied, pointing to the distant mountains on the horizon.

"Then I fail to see why we've stopped here." Scott retorted softly. "I have no time for such things, please take me to the cave."

"Mister Mercure, I donna care for yer attitude much." He said, speaking his mind. "But I don't think even you can see in th' dark. You can remain in the truck if ye wish, but I'm going ta get some lanterns."

Jonathan exited the truck and started toward an old barn a short distance from the house. When he turned around he saw that the collector had remained in the truck. Shaking his head he pulled the barn door open and stepped inside. Lining both sides of the barn were stalls, a few with horses, some were empty, while others were used for storage. At the far end, just below a hayloft was another wooded door. He approached it and entered.

Inside was a large selection of farming tools, including five kerosene lanterns. He took all five and made sure they were all full. Satisfied he exited the tool shed and went back outside to the truck. Scott watched as he carefully placed the lanterns in the truck bed so they wouldn't break. He climbed back into the driver's seat and sped off in the directions of the mountains.

The back roads were seldom used and the entire ride was more than a little bumpy. He drove past old fields that were no longer used and dilapidated buildings that once housed workers. Back a few hundred years the entire area was thriving, now only the threat of losing the farm remained. His family did not have the money to maintain it's upkeep, never mind hiring workers. Scott Mercure was his last hope of bringing back his family's ancestral land.

When they finally reached the area they exited the truck and stood before the cave opening. Jonathan retrieved the lanterns from the truck and lit one, to his amazement Scott picked one up as well.

Pushing the foliage out of the way he made his way inside, with Scott following close behind. When he emerged into the cavern he felt Scott rush past him.

"This is magnificent!" He exclaimed, looking very excited. "She's the loveliest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

The collector blew some of the dust from her face and wings and, with his hand, felt the smooth stone face and neck. While he examined the statue Jonathan arranged the lanterns and lit them. Soon the entire cavern was lit up.

Scott finished his examination of the statue and looked Jonathan straight in the eye.

"Name your price." He said, smiling.

The Scotsman seemed surprised by his sudden mood change but didn't want to ask any questions as to why. He needed a lot of money to get the land working again, over fifty thousand dollars just to start. Since he was an honest man he decided to tell Scott why he needed the money. To his amazement the collector smiled and laughed under his breath.

"Very well, my friend." He said, sounding like a totally different person. "I'll give you eighty thousand dollars for the statue."

"Are ye serious, lad?" John asked, almost stunned by the huge amount. "Ye are a very generous man, but why so much?"

"I've never seen a gargoyle statue so perfectly preserved in this way." Scott answered, stepping over to the statue to examine it again. "There's not a single mark of age on it, no cracks or loss of limbs. It's like it was carved only yesterday."

From the look on the collectors face he desperately wanted the statue. The large amount he was offering could save the land and bring it back to life. He smiled when he thought about the legend and the curse. It was worth it just to prove that it was indeed a legend.

"Mister Mercure you've just bought yerself a statue." John said, smiling. "How soon can you take it?"

"I'll have my men here in three hours." Scott replied, taking a portable phone from his pocket. "If luck is with us it'll be in my private workshop before dark."

Jonathan was about to laugh when he looked down at the pedestal and noticed some writing. He heard the collector dial the phone and give the person on the other end some orders. When he signed off he saw the Scotsman looking at the base of the statue and tilted his head.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. 

"That." John replied, pointed at the strange writing. "What do ye think it is, lad?"

Scott noticed the writing and knelt down to examine them closer. He blew the dust and dirt away but centuries of neglect had worn the symbols. They were very faint and hard to read.

"From what I can see it's early Latin text, about tenth century I'd say." Scott translated as best he could. "I'll need to research some of it, but it talks about a castle and revenge. There's also something else about a magic spell and a full moon. I can't read the rest without my textbooks."

"I donna care about any spell, lad." John added. "I'll be glad when the things gone from here."

The collector smiled and shook his hand. "In a few hours you won't have to worry about any silly curse." 

"I donna believe in such things, mister Mercure." He said while shaking his head. "Simple folklore and superstition. All I care about is getting me families land working again."

Scott nodded and decided to look around the cavern some more while he waited for his men to arrive. He knew it would take some time so he asked Jonathan to go and get some supplies. He wanted to remain with the statue until the team arrived to remove it.

The Scotsman nodded his head and could not understand why he wanted to remain here. The statue had been here for hundreds of years, it would last another few hours. But since he was now a wealthy man in his own right he did as he was asked.

* * *

"Ahem, mister Xanatos?" Owen said, getting his employer's attention off the computer screen. "I have some interesting news concerning Mercure Enterprises."

"Ah." David said, leaning back in his chair. "So what's Scott up to now? Jaunting around in Egypt trying to unravel the secret of the Sphinx? Or perhaps searching for the legendary fountain of youth?"

Owen straightened his glasses before speaking. "Actually sir he's in Scotland on business. It seems a local landowner had found a gargoyle statue hidden in a cave. Scott has gone to investigate and possibly purchase it."

"So." Xanatos replied, hunching his shoulders. "It's not the first time he done such things. Why tell me?"

"The area he's working in is only about twenty miles southeast of Mallarg." His aid explained. "The area where castle Wyvern once stood on the cliffs of Firth of Lorne bay."

Xanatos leaned forward and steeples his fingers in front of his face. "This is very interesting, Owen. Do you actually think it might be one of Goliath's clan?"

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my place to say, mister Xanatos. It might simply be an old statue left over from one of the other castles."

"And then again it might not." David replied, smiling. "I think we'll be paying my old college a little visit when he comes home."

"Very well, sir." Owen answered back. "Shall I keep tabs on his whereabouts until he returns?"

Xanatos shook his head. "Just inform me when he returns here to Manhattan. I want to know if he bought the statue, and if he did where it's being shipped."

Owen nodded and stepped out of the room. Xanatos tapped the computer's keyboard and called up the personal file on Scott Mercure. The man's image faded onto the upper left portion of the screen with his statistics on the right. According to the computer Scott had amassed a sizable fortune buying and selling ancient artifacts. Xanatos was impressed in the man's ability to deal in such things legally.

"So, Scott." He whispered. "You want to have your own clan of gargoyles. If that statue is authentic then I think you'll be in for one hell of a shock."

* * *

Brooklyn disliked the rain, even worse was going on patrol in it. Nevertheless here he was, soaring above the buildings with Goliath, Lexington and Broadway. He hoped criminals didn't like committing crimes in the rain, he was wet and tired. 

"This really stinks, you know." He said aloud. "Why do we have to do this in the rain, Goliath?"

Their leader looked at the young warrior and glided in closer to him. "Because we are the secret guardians of this city. It's our job to keep a watch out for evil."

"Yeah, sure." He said softly. "But I still don't have to like it."

"Aw, c'mon, Brooklyn." Broadway said. "When we get back I'll fix you some hot chocolate."

Brooklyn grumbled and did not reply to his rookery brother. Goliath moved a short distance away and continued to lead them around the city.

Their patrol normally took them about two hours but when it was finished they returned to the clock tower. Brooklyn entered first and shook the wetness from his skin and hair. The others did the same and stepped down to the main floor. Hudson was sitting in his chair watching television.

When he heard them enter he turned his head and smiled. "How did the patrol go tonight, lads?"

"Wet and uneventful." Goliath replied.

Brooklyn snorted and without saying why ignored everybody and disappeared down the stairs that led to the library. Hudson watched him go and asked them what the problem was.

"He's just sore because we had to go on patrol in the rain." Lexington replied, looking as if he didn't care.

Goliath rubbed his chin and sighed. "I don't think that's the reason, Lexington. Let me go and talk to him alone."

The others nodded their heads as Goliath followed Brooklyn down to the library. The young warrior was sitting on his short ladder with his chin in his hands. Brooklyn noticed his leader enter and jumped off the reading ladder.

"Sorry, Goliath, I didn't know you wanted to read." He said softly. "I'll leave you alone."

"Brooklyn, wait." Goliath said, holding up his hand. "There's something bothering you, please share it with me. Perhaps I can assist you."

Brooklyn sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with me, Goliath, just feeling a little down. I guess rainy nights don't agree with me."

Goliath smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "We all feel that way at times, Brooklyn, but just remember I will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Goliath." He replied, feeling better.

"Hi, guys." Came Elisa's voice as she rounded a bookcase. 

"Greetings, Elisa." Goliath smiled. "Come to join us for dinner?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could, but captain Chavez is having me look into a recent theft at a museum. I can only stay a few minutes."

"Anything we can do to help, Elisa?" Brooklyn asked.

"Naw." She replied, shaking her head. "Some joker broke in and ripped off some old coins. Nothing too spectacular."

"Very well then." Goliath replied. "We will let you return to your detective duties."

They were about to separate when a loud call from Hudson echoed from above. "Goliath, come here lad, and be quick about it!"

In a heartbeat the threesome bolted up the steps and into the living area. Hudson, Lexington and Broadway were all standing in front of the television. Whatever was showing has all three of them staring in wonder.

Goliath and Brooklyn stepped up and looked to see what Hudson found so important. As far as he was concerned it was just another typical news broadcast.

"Is there something wrong, Hudson?" He growled.

"Watch the news broadcast, Goliath, there about to show some discovery made in Scotland." Hudson replied.

The commentator said they were going to the area live for the amazing discovery. A second later the screen faded and an image of a mountainous region came into view. A young woman was standing there, some heavy equipment was operating behind her.

"That's right, Jack, I'm here in Kilmonivaia, Scotland to witness a strange discovery." She announced, pointing to the equipment behind her.

"Just a few short hours ago, collector Scott Mercure of Mercure Enterprises made an unusual discovery in a small cave just inside these mountains. It's coming out now, I can't make it out exactly but it looks like some kind of statue."

The camera shifted from her and zoomed in on the stone statue suspended from a tiny crane. Goliath and the others inhaled when they saw it was a female gargoyle.

"By the rookery!" Goliath bellowed. "I recognize her from castle Wyvern! Where was she found, is she intact?"

Hudson waved his hand at Goliath for him to be quiet. "Listen and we might find out, lad."

Goliath made a fist and did what his old mentor asked.

The small crane lowered the statue onto a flatbed truck that another man was standing on.

"Professor Scott Mercure is standing on the truck directing the crane's movements."

In the background they could hear him yelling about being very careful with it. The crane lowered the statue until it was resting on the truck bed. The women waved for the camera to follow her as she led them closer to the truck. Scott was undoing the cable from the harness and looked down at the approaching news team. From the expression on his face he did not care for them being there.

"Mister Mercure, please tell us about this statue." The news reporter asked.

"Who informed the damned press of this?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Will you all please leave here so I can get this over with?"

He motioned to some of his men to finish securing the statue and he jumped down. She smiled and went up to him, shoving the microphone in his face.

"It's an old statue I just bought." Scott growled, pushing the mike away. "Now get out of here before I have you removed!"

His acts did not dissuade her from questioning him further. "It's rumored that this statue is linked to an old legend concerning a curse on this land. Any truth in it?"

"No!" He yelled back, looking very peeved. "It's all just old legends and silly superstitious nonsense. As you might know I have a habit of collecting such things. It's my business, lady."

"Just what is your business, mister Mercure?" She boldly asked him. "Some background checking reveals that you've dealt in some old and rare artifacts in the past. Are the rumors of them being illegal true?" 

The collector became very angry and looked as if he wanted to stick the microphone down her throat 

"I am a man who is in the business of buying and selling items of antiquity!" He bellowed, waving his hands. "There has never been anything illegal done in my corporation. Now get outta here!"

She was going to ask him another question when he shoved the corner of his long coat aside. From his belt he grabbed a long leathery whip and snapped it to life. The women stepped back as he flipped it behind him and sent it sailing towards the camera. A second later the television was filled with snow.

"Guess he don't like reporters." Broadway commented as the newsroom came back on.

Goliath growled under his breath and stepped away from the set and the others.

"You said she was your rookery sister, Goliath." Elisa said as she stood beside him. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes." He answered, sighing heavily. "She disappeared along with eight others around 984 A.D."

"Wasn't that the year prince Malcolm banished the Archmage from the castle?" Hudson added, also recalling the past. 

Goliath nodded. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"Hard to be sure, lad." Hudson replied. "If she suffered a similar fate as ours then perhaps she is alive. Perhaps she's under the same spell of stone."

"We've got to find out!" Goliath said aloud. "Elisa, can you find out more . . ."

He didn't have the change to finish. "I'll do a check on professor Mercure and where he lives, Goliath."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know how much this means to me, to all of us."

"Hey, it's my job." She said, smiling. "I gotta go, or the captin' will have my hide."

Goliath nodded and watched as their human friend bid her farewell and disappeared down the stairs. Hudson stepped away from the set and stood before his leader.

He sighed and seemed to stare off into the nothingness. "If I can find just one more of our own kind alive . . ."

Hudson patted his shoulder and smiled. "I know what ye mean lad. I too hope she is alive, I think we all do."

The others gathered around Goliath and nodded, he felt better known that it may be possible. After a thousand years they could meet another gargoyle, and a female at that. For an instant he thought of Demona and what had become of her. If this new female was alive perhaps she would join them. 

"She must be alive." He said softly.

* * *

He spent the entire ride sitting in the cargo bay of the huge carrier plane. The statue was safely secured to the deck. Aside from the soft, low hum on the plane's engines it was quite peaceful. As he had requested earlier his textbooks and notes were sent to him.

Using the lighting in the bay he knelt down before the base of the statue and translated the symbols.

"I've translated some strange things before." Scott said to himself. "But this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." From what he could read it went something like this:

OF ANCIENT TIMES OF LONG AGO

OF PAST EVENTS THAT HAVE YET TO GO

MY REVENGE WILL BE UNLEASHED AT LAST

THE WINGED FURY OF MY ARMY WILL ARISE

ON THE DAY THE FULL MOON'S LIGHT SHINES ON THEIR EYES

WHEN THAT TIME COMES MY REVENGE WILL BE COMPLETE

THE DESTRUCTION OF CASTLE WYVERN WILL BE SWEET

"Castle Wyvern." He said to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Below it was another inscription, almost worn away by years of neglect: "Now sleep in stone until my voice commands or the full moon shines in your eyes".

Shaking his head he removed the portable phone from his pocket and dialed his home number in Manhattan. After two rings it was picked up, the voice of an older man spoke; his butler.

"Professor Mercure's residence." He said calmly.

"Jacob, it's me." Scott replied. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, sir." Jacob answered.

"Good, go into my workshop and access the computer." He explained. "Do a search on castle Wyvern. I need to know everything the computer can dig up on it."

His butler said that we was writing it down and said it would take some time. Scott said he would be there in less than an hour and to alert the grounds workers that he had a statue coming in. They were to meet the plane at the airport and take the statue to his workshop. Jacob said he'd begin as soon as he hung up, Scott said thanks and signed off.

Getting back to his feet he decided to relax until the plane landed. He stepped over to a bench and stretched out on it. Since it was metal it was rather uncomfortable. Time passed at a moderate pace until he heard, and felt, the plane's engines begin to slow.

He stood and looked out one of the portholes to see New York Harbor below him. The Statue of Liberty and the CyberBiotics building rose from the water's surface like welcoming beckons.

Once the plane was safely on the ground the pilot went back and opened the loading ramp. Scott's men were waiting at the far edge of the runway with a large covered truck. When they saw him appear in the opening and wave they approached.

With the help of a fork truck the gargoyle statue was placed inside the truck. Scott climbed into the back with the statue and rode with her until they backed up to his workshop on his private estate. Since he enjoyed his privacy all ten acre's of his land was closed off with electrified fences. He was a man who disliked intruders trying to make off with his artifacts.

Once the statue was placed in the center of his workshop he sent everyone away. There was still about an hour of daylight left and he had not eaten. Jacob, his butler, brought in a tray of food and a small stack of papers.

"Here's the information you requested on that castle, sir." He said, placing the tray on his desk next to his computer. "Quite a marvelous statue, sir, does she have a name?"

"None that I know of." Scott replied, picking up the stack of papers. "If I can't find a name I'll have to give her one."

Jacob bowed his head. "Of course, sir. May I be dismissed from my duties now?"

"Hmmm?" Scott asked, trying to read the documents. "Oh, of course, Jacob, by all means. By the way, did anything come in the mail today?"

"No, sir." He replied.

"Very well, thanks for your help, and good night."

"Good night, sir."

The old butler left the workshop and closed the door behind him. Scott continued to examine the printout and noticed that castle Wyvern had been purchased by David Xanatos. The entire structure was dismantled and shipped to Manhattan, and now rests atop his building. Since he had once worked for Xanatos he knew the billionaires love for precious items.

As far as history there was very little information, mostly of old haunting and some stone gargoyles that came with it.

"Stone gargoyles." He said to himself. "According to this Wyvern was only about twenty miles northwest of where I found you."

Saying it aloud and looking at the statue.

"I wonder if my old colleague bought the gargoyles as well?"

Picking up the phone he searched his notes for Xanatos's number and dialed it. It rung a few times before getting picked up by a man.

"Xanacorp building, Owen Burnett speaking." Came the monotone reply.

"Mister Burnett, this is Scott Mercure, I'd like to speak with your employer if he's not busy."

"Of course, sir." Owen replied. "I'll inform mister Xanatos that you're on the line."

The line went silent for a few moment before getting picked up again. This time he knew who's voice it was. 

"Greetings, Scott." David said warmly. "It's been a long time since we spoke. What's up?"

"If I might have a moment of your time, mister Xanatos, I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

"Mister Xanatos?" David answered. "Now, now, Scott, let's not be so informal. Just call me David."

Scott shook his head, smooth and well mannered, that was Xanatos. "As I understand castle Wyvern now rests atop your building?"

"Yes."

"I've done some background checking and found that it had come with six stone statues." He said, looking at the papers. "Did you purchase the statues as well?"

"I did, but during the trip over here they all met with an unfortunate accident." Xanatos replied, sounding upset. "It seems the transport I hired did not fasten the statues down well enough and they arrived here in pieces."

The collector felt somewhat downhearted, those statues could have aided in his research. "Nothing at all could be salvaged?"

"I'm afraid not, Scott. Rest assured I was very upset when I got the news." He replied.

"Do you have anything at all left of the statues?." Scott asked. "Pieces?

"Sorry, but I sold what was left to various collectors." He answered. "But I hear you just bought yourself a statue?"

Scott remained silent for a few moment wondering how he knew.

Xanatos laughed. "I saw it on the news, good work on the camera! You enjoy the press just as much as I do."

Scott returned the humor and said that he had enjoyed cutting the wires with his whip.

"Would you mind if I took a look at your statue, Scott." David asked. "Perhaps I can help you in some small way."

"Perhaps." He replied. "I'm quite busy tonight, I just got the statue in here and would like to some research. How about if you come tomorrow afternoon and we'll have lunch?"

"Sounds great." Xanatos said. "See you tomorrow then. Good speaking to you again, Scott."

"Likewise." He replied before hanging up the phone. "Why do I get the feeling he's not telling me everything?"

It was then he realized he was asking the statue. He looked at her sad face and shook his head.

"Man, I gotta get an outside life."

Leaning back in his chair he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to getting to bed. He moved over to the statue one more time and caressed her smooth face. As his finger traced her cheek he touched her pointed ear, that's were he cut his finger.

Pulling his hand away he looked at the shallow cut on his index finger. It was bleeding, but he knew it wasn't serious so he grabbed a napkin from the tray and dabbed it.

Sitting down at his desk he uncovered the food and helped himself to the sirloin steak and potatoes. When he was finished he left he tray where it was and retired to his upstairs bedroom.

* * *

Scotland - 985 A.D. (Flying East of Wyvern castle)

The young female gargoyle was flying around like a child who had just learned to fly before he caught up to her. She seemed amused by her mate's concern for her safety. He was still a short distance behind her but she did not want to wait.

"Come on." She said, hovering for a moment. "Let's have some fun with before we continue on."

"Are you crazy?" Her mate asked, catching up. His light green skin and long white hair always impressed her. "If you're not careful the master will punish you."

"The master." She spat, looking upset. "So now your calling him that as well? What are we, his personal servants?"

Her mate waved her onward, towards the mountains far to the east of Wyvern castle.

"He has given us great power." He replied. "No other of our kind has ever had such things. You know he can control everything we say and do. Accept him and the rewards will be grand."

She sighed and seemed sad that he felt that way. "I'm not going to be anybody's servant, especially a human wizard. Just why does the Archmage need us?"

"You know he was banished from the castle last year." He answered back. "He want's his revenge, and if we help him he will give us Wyvern castle as our reward."

"And what of the humans there?" She asked, slowing her flight speed. "Some of them are my friends, and the other Gargoyles will not approve of it."

Once they made up some lost time he set down in a small clearing. There was a small rain puddle nearby and he knelt to take a drink. Smiling she landed with him and folded her leather wings around her shoulders. He put a hand on her shoulder and stroked her jet black hair with the other.

"I care not for the humans of Wyvern castle." He said, trying to be a loving mate. "I only care about us, my love. With the humans out of the way we can again live in peace."

"But I don't want the humans destroyed." She frowned, stepping away from his embrace. "I like them."

"It's not for us to judge." He sighed. "Come, before we both get punished."

She knelt before the small puddle and looked at her reflection in the smooth surface. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders as she rubbed her lavender skin. She could see the sad expression in her brown eyes. Looking up she noticed him standing behind her.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a large tree. Both scaled its girth and once they were high enough leaped into the air. The Archmage's cavern hideaway was located at the base of the mountains and he felt glad when they reached it.

They landed at the opening and hurried down the long, dark passageway until they emerged into the main cavern. The human's hideaway was carved right out of the stone. It's walls were adorned with strange symbols and pictures. They was a light inside and they knew the others were already present. 

There were eight other gargoyles there, four males and four females. All were young adults, eager for power and the chance to claim their ancestral home.

Standing a short distance away was the Archmage, from the look on his face he was not happy. His long robes and hair seemed to be electrified with energy.

"You two are late!" He growled, opening a large book in front of him. "I warned you before and you did not heed it. This warrants grave punishment!"

"No, your Excellency!" Her mate replied. "It was all my mate's fault, if not for her we would have been on time. Punish her." 

She felt like somebody had plunged a dagger into her chest. He was accusing her of them being late, and he was trying to save himself. Her mouth hung open as a large tear rolled down her cheek.

He had betrayed her love in an attempt to save himself.

"I thought you loved me?" She said, almost a whimper.

After all the time they had shared in the past, all the love she had given him. In return it was all a lie, he cared nothing for her safety, only his own skin.

Gritting her teeth she let her anger show in her red eyes. "I HATE YOU! You and your evil minded wizard, I hate all of you!"

"You see, my lord?" Her mate pleaded. "She admits her hate to our cause. Show me mercy and punish her!"

"Mercy!" The Archmage hissed. "Mercy is for the weak, you will be an example to the others! As for your female, I have special plans for her!"

Her mate stepped back and shook his head. "No, master. It will not happen again, I swear of it!"

The Archmage glanced down at the Grimorum Arcanorum and began chanting. An eerie mist began to form around her mate as the wizard recited the ancient spell.

"Dormiatis Dum Castellum, Super Nubes Ascedat!"

Her mate screamed in panic as the strange mist engulfed his body. The others backed away from the spectacle as one final yell escaped his pointed beak.

When the mist vanished he had been turned into stone. His terrified form was still on his face, frozen in unnatural sleep. She looked at him and growled angrily, the feeling of betrayal welled up insider her, unlike any she had ever felt before.

The Archmage laughed wickedly and approached the sleeping gargoyle. He looked into its terrifies eyes and placed a finger on his chest. Closing his eyes he mumbled something under his breath and stepped back several feet.

A soft cracking sound emanated from the statue as tiny jagged lines formed in the area he had touched. They all looked upon the statue in horror as it exploded into hundreds of pieces. The Archmage saw their horrified expressions and laughed.

For a brief moment she felt sorry for her former love. She hated him but even he didn't deserve that grave a punishment.

The others looked at the Archmage with anger but knew better than to try and attack him. 

"Very wise!" He replied, seeing their anger. "Do as you are told and you will not share his fate."

She remained where she was. "You'll have to destroy me, because I will never serve you human!"

"Death is not for you, my dear." He said, smiling. "You are still hard to control and thus you will be punished. Your sentence will be temporary."

In a single chant the world around her shimmered in a bright blue glow. Her insides felt twisted about as he wondered if this was what it was like to die. A few moments later the light subsided and she found herself in a dark, damp cave.

She looked around and saw the Archmage standing a few feet away, in his hands was the magic tome. There were some lit torches on the walls and a single stone pedestal. The Archmage pointed to the pedestal and told her to stand upon it.

"I will not do anything you ask of me!" She growled angrily. 

The Archmage was angered by her words and grabbed her by the arm. When she tried to pull away she discovered that his grip was like steel chains. She gasped in horror as he physically dragged her onto the pedestal and stood her up. 

When he released her she simply looked down at the pedestal and wore a saddened, but angered expression. The Archmage stepped back and took another look at her.

"Not a very stunning posture." He sighed. "But it does not matter, you will be flesh again soon enough."

She no longer cared for what he was saying to her. Her love had betrayed her to try and save himself, and she thought he loved her. If she were lucky the Archmage was lying and kill her like he did to her so-called mate.

He opened the book and flipped though the pages until he found the spell he wanted. Waving his hand in the air he began to chant in the magic spell.

"Nunc In Saxo Dormies . . ." He began, his voice a thundering bellow. "Dum Vox Mea Iubeat . . ." She felt a sudden cold form around her body. "Aut Tuos In Oculos . . ." The blinding light that flashed before her was blinding. "Plena Luna Fulgeat!"

She noticed a similar mist form around her and his words became more echoed. Closing her eyes to avoid seeing what was happening she waited for silence.

As the Archmage finished the spell the world around seemed to get very quiet. Her body felt very relaxed and the familiar sensation of sleep began to overwhelm her.

Seconds before she fell asleep he whispered into her ear. "I have given you a very special power my dear. When you awake you will thank me. . ."

He awoke in a cold sweat, the odd dream he just had scared him to death. All he could remember was the strange winged creatures and the odd spell caster. But the strange, beautiful face he saw in the puddle remained clear in his mind. When the females mate was turned to stone and then destroyed it was like he felt her emotions.

Catching his breath he wiped the sweat from his brow and lay back down. For a few minutes he tried to concentrate on the face in his dream. He closed his eyes and that's when the new vision flashed before him; the statue in his workshop.

Throwing the covers from his body he grabbed a bed robe next to the bed and donned it. He raced from his bedroom, down the stone staircase and to the rear of the house. A steel door with a keycard mechanism next to it. It was the only access from within the house. 

Fishing into his pocket he realized that it was still in the safe in his bedroom. He tried to calm himself and when he felt relaxed his return to his room and got the keycard. 

When he entered his workshop he hit the overhead lights and the room flickered to life. The statue was still where he had left it last night. This time, however, he felt something strange well up inside him, like a static charge.

He felt odd as he approached the statue, almost afraid to look at her face. As he gazed into her face the sudden flash of images that soared through his mind staggered him. He felt like he was going to collapse when somebody steadied him from behind.

"Sir?" Came a nervous question from Jacob. "Are you feeling all right? Should I call your doctor?"

Scott righted himself and shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary, Jacob. Would you go and get me some hot coffee please?"

"Are you sure you're all right, sir?" His butler asked. "Maybe you should sit down for a while."

He nodded his head and sat down at his desk. Jacob turned and hurried out the door. The collector looked at the statue again and tried to think of why he had that odd dream. The statue was identical to the female gargoyle he had seen.

It was as if he experienced everything the female thought and felt. Then he thought of the strange wizard and the spell he had apparently cast on her.

"It's got to be some strange freak of nature." He said to himself. "I do not believe in magic spells."

The spell that the wizard had enchanted sounded very much like the inscription on the statue. He sighed and knelt before the pedestal and tried to piece the two together.

For most of the morning he did nothing but try and research the odd dream he had. There was nothing in his vast library about gargoyles except for myths and superstitions. He had found some articles on the computer that pertained to something strange. It was some news scripts that told of winged creatures that had been sighted in the city.

"Winged creatures?" He said to himself, looking at the winged statue. "Very odd indeed, but I still don't know anything more than I started."

It was then that Jacob entered the room. "Sir, mister Xanatos and his aid are here to see you. He says that you were expecting him?"

Scott gritted his teeth at forgetting about their meeting. In an instant he grabbed a shallow wooden box an covered the engravings on the statue base. He then grabbed some bottles of stone acid cleaner and placed them next to it. The last thing he wanted Xanatos to see was that strange writing.

"Tell them to come in here, Jacob." He replied, straightening himself up.

"Very well, sir." His butler answered before walking out of the workshop.

A few moments later he watched as David Xanatos and Owen stepped into the room. The billionaire looked around and smiled when he saw the winged statue.

"It's fabulous, Scott!" He said as he approaching her. "I congratulate you on finding such a prize!"

"Thank you." Scott said back. "I was lucky. As you can see she's flawless in every detail. No cracks or signs of decomposition."

Xanatos stepped around to the back and gently tapped her wings and face. "Yes, she's very stunning. You wouldn't be interested in selling her, would you?"

Scott laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she's not for sale at any price."

"Oh, well. At least you can't say I didn't ask." David said, smiling. "Where did you find her?"

"In a small cavern on a farm in Kilmonivaia, Scotland." He replied.

"Was she the only one there?"

"Yes." He answered. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Before your statues were destroyed did you ever find out how old they were?"

"From the carbon dating they were probably a thousand years old." He said, placing both hands in his pockets.

Scott rubbed his chin and looked at his statue. "She doesn't look that old, but perhaps it was something in the cave."

"Perhaps." Xanatos said back. "But my statues were in good condition as well, until they unfortunate demise."

Xanatos looked at the base of the statue to see the wooden box covering something. When he reached down to pick it up Scott walked over and stopped him.

"I would suggest not lifting the box." He said. "I just put some solvent on it to help clean up an old inscription that's there. If you expose it to too much light it becomes too strong and may destroy it all together."

"Oh?" Xanatos replied, respecting his wishes. "Did you get to translate any of it?"

"Some." Scott replied, hunching his shoulders. "It was pretty bad but I managed to get something about castle Wyvern. Which is the reason I had called you in the first place. I won't know more until the solvent finishes his work. Sorry."

"Hmmm." Xanatos hummed, rubbing his beard. "I wish the ones I had bought were intact. I knew I should have overseen their transport personally."

"That's what I did." Scott replied, smiling. "I stayed with her entire trip to make sure nothing would happen."

"That was wise." David commented. "As I said yesterday I would enjoy having lunch with you. Does the offer still stand?"

"Of course." Scott replied, waving towards the door. "What did you have in mind?"

"I've heard your butler is a very good cook." David said as they left the workshop. "Care to try an impress me?"

Scott laughed. "I shall say they will try. Come, let me show you around while he prepares today's menu."

David and Owen nodded and let themselves be led around by the collector. Scott's house was big, but there was nothing very spectacular about it. Most of the decorations were some of his less important artifacts, he said he was a simple man who liked simple things. His estate, on the other hand, was very grand.

Xanatos was impressed with the collector, but not as much as the statue he possessed. He knew it had originally come from castle Wyvern. The likeness to Goliath and the other gargoyles was uncanny. He knew what he liked, and he liked that statue the collector had.

It was something that somebody could find useful to those in the know. Xanatos knew Scott was keeping something from him, but he did not know what. It was a pity he couldn't get a look at the inscription. He would have had Owen translate it for him.

* * *

Elisa walked up the stone steps into the gargoyles living area. She looked around and didn't see any of them around so she went outside. Goliath was sitting on his cornice looking out over the city. He heard her step through the doorway and jumped down to greet her.

"Good evening, Elisa." He said proudly. "What have you found out about that Scott person?"

"Plenty." She replied, removing a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "Actually he's a pretty good person, no past criminal records. Never had a ticket in his life and donates money to many organization on a regular basis."

"Sounds like a model citizen." Goliath replied. "But where does he live?"

"He's got a place on Wards island, a few miles south of Manhattan State Hospital." Elisa answered. "Are you going to go out there?"

"If the others were here I would." He replied. "But they're all on patrol."

Elisa looked at him oddly. "Why aren't you out there with them?"

"I. . ." He started to say. "Ahem, I had a slight accident about an hour ago."

"An accident!" Elisa gasped. "What happened?"

Goliath looked at her like he was ashamed to say, but knew better than to keep it from her.

"I was in the library searching for a book." He said. "The bookcases aren't what they used to be. I was using the old step ladder and it broke under my weight. My fall was broken by the corner of a table."

Unfolding his wings from around his body he displayed a large bandage on his side. It was lightly stained with red blood and looked serious.

"My god!" She said, frowning. "It looks bad. Are you in any pain?"

"It pains me, yes." He answered, placing his hand on the wound. "But not as much as much as being embarrassed that I fell."

She cracked a thin smile at his droll sense of humor. "I can imagine what the others thought."

"At first they were terrified when they saw me bleeding." He smiled. "Broadway thought I was going to die."

Elisa looked down for a moment and frowned. "I don't think I could have lived with that news."

Goliath lost his smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "We are friends, now... and forever. Nothing short of death will be able to separate us."

She took his hand into hers and pressed it to the side of her face. "Goliath, you don't know how much I wish we could be together."

"I know you do." He sighed, running his talons through her dark hair. "As do I, but I fear that is not possible. At least not right now."

"Why?" She said. "Why are we so different that we can't admit it?"

Goliath folded his wings around his body again and turned away from her. "I am sorry, Elisa, but ever since I lost Demona I no longer. . ."

"Demona!" Elisa yelled, quite angry. "Always you talk about Demona! Why can't you let go of the past and think about the future?" She lowered her head and started to cry. "Demona does *not* love you anymore, can't you understand that? Why can't you think about us?"

"I do think about us." He said softly, hoping she wouldn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Which is why I'm afraid to love another. I don't want to lose you like I did her."

Elisa desperately wanted to say something but she knew it would not do any good. She cared for Goliath very much, but deep in her heart she knew he was right. Shaking her head she turned and ran back into the den and out of the gargoyles home.

Goliath almost went after her but he did not want to upset her any more than she already was. He growled softly and looked down at the fist he had made. Leading against the railing he peered over the edge and looked down at the street below.

Nothing unusual there, just cars, trucks and people milling about. He did not want to be here, alone in the tower. At one point he did not want to remain in this time anymore.

At least when he was under the spell of stone he did not have to worry about anything. There was nothing but silent sleep and old dreams, both pleasant and saddening.

Looking up he noticed the moon, it was three quarters full and hung silently in the dark sky. He remembered an old movie that Broadway had watched one time. About a man who said he would lasso the moon and pull it down to prove his feelings.

He wished he could do that for Elisa, to show her that he really did love her. But once again there was the conflict between his feelings for her, and of the ones for Demona.

"I'm sorry Elisa." He said softly. "If only I could make you understand how I feel."

Backing away from the edge he gritted his teeth and let out a bellowing roar of frustration. He threw his wings out wide and fell to his knees in anguish. The torment he was feeling was too much for him to handle. He almost wished to be dead, to be free from any more such pain.

* * *

The following evening Scott sat before his computer and watched as information slowly scrolled up the screen. He could not find anything anywhere about the statue, or past records of castle Wyvern. Aside from what Xanatos had told him, which he did not believe, there was little else. He became frustrated and rubbed the sides of his head.

It was starting to get dark but there was supposed to be a full moon tonight. Getting up from the computer he paused the system and approached a control panel. Running his fingers down the row of buttons he hit the one marked OVERHEAD SKYLIGHTS. He watched as the ceiling plates began to slide open.

Soon the orange and yellow glow of the setting sun replaced the once blocked sky. It was going to be a lovely night, too bad he always spent it alone.

Sighing, he sat back down at the desk and continued to read whatever he could dig up. While doing so he failed to noticed his butler step into the room.

"Sir?" Jacob said, clearing his throat. "There's a detective Elisa Maza here to see you. Shall I admit her?"

"A detective?" Scott replied, turning to face him. "Yes, by all means, Jacob."

His butler nodded and vanished back out the door. When he returned an attractive young woman was following him. She had dark hair and wore a light red coat.

"Greetings, detective." Scott replied. 

"Hello, professor Scott." She spoke back, he noticed she had a lovely voice. "I'm Elisa Maza, detective second class, N.Y.P.D. Can we speak privately?"

By the way she looked back at his butler he knew she meant what she said. He nodded and sent Jacob out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Very well, detective Maza." He said as he sat back down at his desk. "May I ask why you've come all the way out here to see me?"

Elisa looked around the room until her eyes fell upon the gargoyle statue. Scott noticed this and smiled, why did everybody find her so interesting.

"Detective Maza." He said, smiling. "I'd like you to meet Venus, my newest roommate."

"Venus?" Elisa spoke back, turning her attention back on the collector. "I'll bet she doesn't talk much, I'd like to ask you something?"

"Of course."

Elisa walked around the room as if she were searching for something as she spoke. "Do you know anything about this statues past?"

Scott looked at her as if he had been struck in the face. "I don't get your meaning, detective. I've done some research on the subject but I've learned very little." 

"This may sound very strange." She said, sounding somewhat apprehensive. "But what if I could bring somebody here that knows about her?"

"What?" Scott said, quite interested. "Are you serious?"

Elisa held up her hands and frowned. "Quite serious, but you have to promise me that you won't reveal him to anybody."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's not the type of guy who enjoys making himself known." Elisa answered, still sounding nervous. "He's agreed to meet with you tomorrow night, here."

Scott stood up from his chair and frowned. "Why not right now? I can pay him for his time and information!"

"He has no need for money, mister Mercure." She replied. "Do you give me your word to keep it yourself?"

"Yes, yes!" Scott said back, quite exited. "I don't care who he is. If he can provide some insight on this statue I would be forever grateful."

Elisa sighed. "We'll see, professor."

With that she took one more long look at the statue and said she would let herself out. He nodded and closed the door behind her. Turning back to the statue he approached and stood before her granite form. 

"If luck is with us, Venus, I'll know some more about your secret past." He said to himself.

He was very pleased with the name he had given her, he knew a girl by that handle on the Internet. Once in a while they would exchange friendly e-mail's, mostly concerning history articles he had written in the past. She sounded like a pleasant girl, even though he'd never seen her.

Shaking his head he went back to the computer and logged off from his Internet provider. Shutting the computer down he approached a bookshelf and scanned the selection. Over the years he'd collected several books, science fiction and fantasy novels mostly. If he couldn't find any new information tonight then at least he could catch up on his reading.

He selected a book entitled Ashes of Eden, a Star Trek novel written by William Shatner. Sitting down at his desk he leaned back and opened the book to a marked page. As he started to read he failed to notice the rising moon over, full and bright.

It's soft white glow crept over the edge of the skylight and onto the floor. Slowly it moved across the floor and onto the pedestal of the statue. Unknown to him the strange inscription shimmered for a second and suddenly vanished.

As the moon's light continued its journey it crept up the statues legs. It moved up past her slim waist, across her breasts and onto her face. Soon the entire statue was engulfed in the moons soft light.

It wasn't so much the strange sensation he was starting to feel, but the odd cracking sounds. Setting the book down he turned around to see if his butler had come in, nobody. He scratched an imaginary itch on his forehead and was about to go back to his book when he noticed it.

Tiny hairline cracks were forming all over the statues body in frightening numbers. As he stood his chair went sailing backwards as he dashed to inspect the abnormal imperfections.

He looked up at the moon and something strange seemed to creep into his very soul. Stepping back he could only stand and stare at the strange sight.

The cracking sound grew in intensity and in one single instant it seemed to explode. He shielded his eyes from the tiny stone projectiles and stepped back even further. He heard a loud growling noise coming from where the statue had once been.

As the dust cleared he saw a flesh and blood version of the stone statue standing before him. The stone shards fell from her body as she yawned and stretched her wings. Her skin was a strange lavender color with long, jet black hair.

He noticed as she yawned that he mouth contained fangs and what looked to be normal teeth. Her eyes were glowing dark red as she seemed to become more aware. 

"Where..." She said, her voice soft and pleasant. "Where am I?" Then she noticed him and seemed scared. "Who are you? You're not the Archmage!"

Scott could only stand there and stare at the living statue before him. He heard her ask a question but he felt powerless to speak. His dream, about her and the others, suddenly seemed to take over his mind.

"By all the angels in heaven!" Scott breathed as he slowly came back to reality. "You're. . . You're alive!"

She looked around the room for a moment and noticed the open skylight above them. He noticed it too and held up his hands to try and stop her.

"No, please wait!" He said, trying to get her attention. "I promise I won't hurt you. You are in my home."

"Your home, where?" She asked, still looking very interested in the skylight.

"In the United States, Manhattan, New York." He answered, trying to keep calm.

She shook her head. "I do not know where that is, where is the Archmage and the rest of my clan?"

"I don't know, I had you brought here a few days ago." He replied. "You were found in a cave in Scotland. I purchased you and brought you here. As for the Archmage I would have to say he's long dead."

"Impossible!" She spat, sounding as if she did not believe him. "He cast the spell only yesterday. Are you one of his assistance?"

"I don't think you understand, my dear." He said, trying to sound trustworthy. "From what I can determine you've been under the spell for over a thousand years."

"WHAT?" She yelped. "This is a trick!"

He shook his head and held up his hands. "No trick, I can assure you of that. Please, I only want to help you. I've seen you in my dreams."

The gargoyle looked around for a second and folder her wings around her body. "If you are speaking the truth then the rest of my kind are dead as well."

Scott took a few steps towards her and smiled. "You can trust me, Venus."

"Venus?" She replied, looking him in the face. "My kind do not have names, why do you call me that?"

"When I found you in that cave I could not find any kind of clue as to your origin." He explained, looking into her dark brown eyes. "After you were brought here I gave you a name. I don't know why, it was just something I felt like doing."

She sighed and seemed very sad. "Then I am alone in this new time."

"No." Scott said back. "You have me, I would like to be your friend."

Venus seemed to smile and cheer up a little at his friendly offer. She held out her hand and gently touched his face. Not knowing why he stepped back and looked puzzled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if I was really free from the spell." She replied. "To me it seems like only yesterday, but it's really been over a thousand years."

"Yes." He said softly, suddenly aware of just how lovely she looked in real life. "I wish there was something I could do to help you?"

She shook her head and sat down on the stone pedestal. He felt sorry for her and started to tell her about the dream he had last night. As he spun his story she listened carefully and told him that was exactly how it happened. He, in turn, could not understand why he had the odd dream and neither could she.

He added that he was sorry for what her mate had done to her. "A creature such as you should not be treated in that fashion."

"I guess I should thank you for freeing me." Venus said. "I am yours to command."

"I have no desire to control you." Scott replied, shaking his head. "But if you wish you may remain in my home. I don't think going outdoors is very wise."

She nodded her head and seemed impressed by his wonderful acts of generosity. "May I ask a question of you, human?" 

"My name is Scott." He corrected her. "And you may ask me anything you wish."

"Tell me about this new world you live in? I've been asleep for over a thousand years and need to catch up."

He smiled and chuckled under his breath. "I'm not a very good tour guide, but I'll tell you what I can."

"A tour guide?" Venus asked, puzzled. "What is that, Scott?"

The collector shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, I guess there's going to be a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"Hah!" Brooklyn shouted as Lexington tried to shoot him out of the air in the computer flight simulation. "C'mon slow poke, your jet's faster than mine and you still stink!"

Lexington pulled back on the joystick and hit the fire button several times. Brooklyn's fighter jet exploded in a blaze of orange death.

Brooklyn sagged his shoulders. "Aw, nuts!"

"Come on you two." Broadway said, tugging at his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Get over here and eat before it gets cold!"

They both set their joystick's down and Lexington turned the computer off. Hudson and Goliath were standing a few feet away having some kind of discussion. Broadway knew better than to tell them to come and eat and left them be.

"Where's Elisa tonight?" Lexington asked to no one in particular. "She normally comes up to visit at this hour."

Goliath halted whatever he was talking to Hudson about and for no reason told him to mind his own business. The others all turned to look at their leader and gape in wonder.

"Elisa is a grown woman." Goliath growled, starting to walk toward the outside exit. "She doesn't have to come up here and see us every damn night."

With that he walked up the stairs to where they slept and vanished out the door. They young warriors looked at Hudson and felt very confused at Goliath's mood swing.

"What was THAT about?" Brooklyn asked.

Hudson looked at the huge clock and frowned. "I think he had a fight with Elisa last night."

"A fight?" Broadway said, putting a steaming kettle on the table. "What about?"

"I donna know, lad." Hudson answered. "I tried to find out but he's keepin' it to himself. Whatever it was he's quite upset about it."

"Lover's quarrel." Brooklyn said without thinking.

"Hold yer tongue, lad!" Hudson growled at the warriors comment. "It's nobodies business but Goliath's and Elisa's!" 

Brooklyn snapped to attention and knew he had thought out loud. He made his apologies and waited for Broadway to dish out whatever he'd concocted. 

They started to eat when Bronx sat up from his rug and stared at the floor entrance. Hudson and the others looked to see Elisa crawl out of the opening.

"Hi, guys." She said, sounding a little distracted. "Don't bother to get up, I'm just here to see Goliath."

Hudson was about to tell her where he was when she turned and hurried to the clock exit. The other three were about to get up and follow but a quick growl from Hudson told them otherwise.

Goliath was perched on the stone railing enclosing the balcony. He gazed out at the city and scratched at the area where he had been injured the night before. As usual the wound had healed over completely, as they normally did when they slept.

He heard Elisa step through the doorway but did not turn around to greet her. Deep inside he still cared for her, but he knew not to show it, not right now.

"Goliath." She said softly. "I. . . I want to apologize for what I said last night. Please forgive me?"

Standing up straight he and spread his wings and looked as if he was going to fly away. She looked at him in wonder and without thinking ran forward and threw her arms around his waist.

"Turn around and face me, Goliath!" She said, trying to suppress her anguish. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that and only want to talk."

"Then talk." He said coldly.

He did not want to act this way but he felt as if he needed to. If he accepted her apology then he might regain his desire to try and win her love.

She let go of his waist and stepped back. "Fine! Then don't forgive me, I don't care! I just came to tell you that guy who has that statue agreed to meet with you tomorrow night at his home." 

"Then you saw the statue?" He said, jumping from the railing to face her. "What did she look like up close? Did you see anything wrong with her?"

"Oh!" Elisa spat. "Now all of a sudden I'm important to you again! Is that all you care about, finding out if that female gargoyle is really alive. . ."

It stuck her suddenly when she heard herself say that it was a female. She knew the female was very attractive, and that she WAS a gargoyle. All of a sudden she felt betrayed, perhaps Goliath was interested in the female and not Elisa Maza.

"I think I understand." She sighed. "Since you can't have Demona you're hoping to get the next best thing. In that case you can go and see professor Scott alone!"

He watched her go and without thinking followed her into the living area.

"What would you have me do, Elisa?" He said out loud. "Would you like me to say it?"

"Yes!" She replied angrily. "I know you're afraid to say it so give it your best shot!"

"Very well." He growled. "I'd like nothing more to accept your apology. But if I do then I might say something else we both may regret!"

Elisa crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"You're the only thing I have left to try and care for." He said before he could stop himself.

"Goliath, I. . ." She stammered. "What about that other gargoyle you're interested in?"

"I'm interested her for one simple reason." He replied. "She is not just my rookery sister, but my REAL sister!"

"What?" Came a loud comment from the other gargoyles. 

He looked down and was suddenly aware of just how much he had said in front of them. Growling his frustration he scooped Elisa up in his arms and ran back outside.

The others scrambled from the table and dashed outside to see what was happening. When they reached the balcony all they saw was Goliath's winged form gliding away. He still had Elisa in his arms and seemed to be heading towards the bay.

When they tried to follow Hudson grabbed the back of their belts and shook his head.

"There's nothing for us to do there, lads." He said. "It's up to them to resolve this matter, we canna interfere."

She felt safe in his arms as they soared over the city. Goliath held her close to him as he continued towards the bay, to a place they could be alone.

When the smooth, glimmering bay came into view he saw the Statue of Liberty and flew towards the torch. It was a clear night and with the full moon they could see for miles. He swooped upwards and landed on the balcony surrounding the Liberty torch. She slid from his arms and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Goliath." She whispered. "I don't blame you for what you did, but when you seemed for interested in that statue I felt left out."

Goliath ran his talons through her hair and frowned. He knew what he was feeling and he was wrong to try and bury it. Without realizing it he had hurt Elisa in such a way that he hated himself for doing it. With the utmost of care he placed a talon under her chin and lifted her face so he could gaze into her brown eyes. So much did he want to show his true feelings, but for now he would

keep them silent, not buried.

"I accept your apology, Elisa." He said softly. "Don't you think for a minute that I would ever leave you out. I'm sorry as well, I should not have acted in such a rude manner. It is you who should forgive me."

Elisa smiled and felt much better. "Why don't we just call it even, okay?"

"Very well, detective Maza." He said, to be comical. "Since we have made our apologies what would you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Elisa chuckled, stepping away from his embrace. "Since when did you ever want to have fun?"

Goliath smiled and folded his wings around his shoulders and body. "Are you trying to say that I'm a boring gargoyle?"

"Oh, no." She said, shaking her head. "Being with you is anything but boring. It's just that you never seem to want to do anything fun. When your not on patrol you go into the library and read."

"Well, I'm not on patrol now, nor am I in the library." He replied, smiling. "Tonight belongs to you Elisa, I am at your every command."

Elisa smiled warmly and approached him again. Since he wanted to have some fun, then why not a little friendly payback. She sidled up to him and placed her hand on his arm and gently massaged his thick, lavender shaded skin. He inhaled deeply and seemed to want to say something, but when her other hand touched his side he fell silent.

He deeply wanted her to stop her sudden affections towards him, but another part said to let her continue. She wasn't doing anything bad, but he hoped she would not be considering doing anything of the sort. Elisa continued her playful advances and moved around to his back. Once there she began to rub his lower back, just underneath his wings. Goliath growled softly and without warning and suddenly fell to his knees.

She was impressed that doing this would cause him to act this way. Hell, she was surprised that he hadn't tried to stop her yet. Something inside her told her to stop, but just seeing how much he enjoyed it, decided to continue.

Now that he was at her level she worked between his shoulder blades and traced the outlines in the wing membranes. She was amazed at how strong his wings were. They felt so thin and flexible she wondered how they kept him aloft.

While she was doing that, Goliath found his mind starting to wander. He wasn't sure if it was because of her, or that it brought back on old memory. It had been back in his younger days before Hudson had given him the rank of leader.

Scotland - 985 A.D. - Castle Wyvern

He was walking the parapets alongside his mentor, performing their nightly patrol. Red haired and very lovely, his Angel set down a short distance in front of them and folded her wings. She smiled and approached her love, there was something in the way she looked at him that made him feel very strange. His mentor bid his farewell and said that their shift was done for the night and flew off.

His Angel watched the old warrior leave and gave her love a warm hug. "Since your duties are over why don't I take your someplace romantic?"

He smiled and stroked her long, red hair. "I would like that very much, my love."

She smiled and told him to follow her. He nodded and both took to the air. The area she had chosen for their romantic setting was quite far from the castle. He wasn't worried, of course, but it was something he was not used to, leaving the castle. They flew, side by side, over the sprawling flatland and onward to the forest. The dark trees looked ominous from the air but the area she had discovered last week was perfect.

His Angel pointed to a small clearing with a small brook running thought it. He nodded and spiraled down behind her and landed with little difficulty.

"This is very lovely, my Angel." He replied, looking around the area. "So what did you have in mind?"

She giggled and slowly stepped up to him, her every step looked erotic and seductive. His smile turned into a frown at what she seemed to want to do.

"We are too young." He exclaimed, holding up his hands. "You have not yet reached your twentieth year."

Angel smiled and laughed under her breath. "So. Does that mean we can't have fun experimenting?"

"This is not right, not now." He replied, a nervous shiver ran up his back. "I'm not ready for this."

"I figured as much." She said, still looking seductive. "But I know how to change your thinking?"

He looked at her and tilted his head in puzzlement. She smiled, bared her fangs and leaped behind him. When he turned to face her she grabbed his waist and began pressing. An odd sensation filled his senses and he felt himself falling to his knees, growling.

She was doing something he had never felt before, and it was very pleasing. Closing his eyes and began to breath a little easier as she continued her massaging. Her strong fingers slid to his lower back and made small circles just under his wings. 

The sensation caused his to inhale deeply, causing her to move up. She worked between his shoulder blades for a short time before rubbing his neck. He bowed his head and felt himself begin to shiver with excitement. 

Inhaling a deep growl he opened his eyes and spun around to face her. She smiled happily and did not stop him when he grabbed her shoulders. They both fell to their knees and let their mating instincts take over.

It was at that instant that he opened his eyes and thrust to his feet, growling. He knew what was going to happen next and he felt powerless to stop it. What he and Demona had done that first night would kill Elisa.

He grabbed the railing, spread his wings and dove into the night sky. Elisa said something but he paid no attention to it and bolted for the water.

The cold ocean water felt like a solid wall as he felt his body crash into it. In seconds he was underwater, the excitement he was feeling began to subside with the cold water.

He shook his head and waited a few seconds before heading to the surface, then to shore. As he pulled himself onto the edge he heard somebody running towards him. Looking up he saw Elisa running towards at him, a look of terror on her face. By the was she was panting she must have run all the way down the stairs from the torch.

"Goliath!" She said, sounding out of breath. "Why did you do that? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, trying to breath easily. "It was what you were doing right that I jumped." 

She caught her breath. "What do you mean? You scared me to death doing that."

Getting to his feet he shook some of the water from his hair and body.

"You were doing something that I find. . ." He hesitated for a moment to find the right phrase. "The females of our kind do something similar to educe mating."

Elisa stepped back and tried not to laugh. "You mean I was getting you sexually aroused?"

He seemed embarrassed, but nodded his head. "If I hadn't jumped away it would have been. . . very unpleasant for you."

"I could have just said no." She replied."

Goliath shook his head and looked nervously at her. "Believe me Elisa when I say that you would have been quite unable to stop me." He turned away and suppressed a hiss.

"Goliath, I. . ." She stammered, trying not to picture him *forcing* her to have sex. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"When you started I wanted to tell you, but something I do not understand stopped me." He said, trying to explain. "My mind began to wander, you were lucky I stopped myself when I did.

"You don't know how sorry I am, Elisa. I won't blame you if you don't forgive me."

Elisa smiled and patted his arm. "Well, like I said a little while ago, being around you is never boring. Imagine what the others would have thought?"

"I shudder to think if they had followed us." He said softly. "They seem to have gotten very interested in my private life. Perhaps I should confront those three about it?"

"Hmmm." Elisa hummed. "Are you saying that Brooklyn, Lex and Broadway are getting too interested if private things?"

Goliath nodded his head and suppressed a chuckle. "They are young and full of life's questions. I don't want to punish them but they need to be taught a lesson."

Elisa laughed and snapped her fingers. "Goliath, I think I have just the thing. Just how sexy can you be?"

"What?" He asked, somewhat alarmed.

She laughed and shook her head. "Relax, Goliath, I've learned my lesson. Let's go back to my apartment and I'll explain in more detail."

Goliath still felt strange, not like before, but strange nevertheless. He could not explain it, but what Elisa had revised something he never thought to experience again he felt shaken. His feelings for her seemed to heighten as she led him towards the statue again.

* * *

Venus was amazed by the wonders the human was showing her as he led her around his home. She was very impressed with the magic box he called a television, it was like a moving tapestry. His home was impressive, all the amazing things he owned made him seem like a lord.

Scott was more than amused by the way she inspected things like a child. She would pick things up, not without asking first of course, and stare in wonder. 

"You live in an amazing time!" She breathed as they returned to his workshop. "So many wonderful things do you own. I am glad to have been awakened by you, Scott."

The way she spoke to him seemed made him feel funny. "You must believe me when I say that it was not planned. But you are quite welcome."

Unknown to him was that his butler did not yet know about his new guest. That moment came when Jacob entered the room carrying a tray of food. When he looked around for his employer but his eyes fell upon Venus.

Before Scott could react the old man dropped the tray and clutched at his chest. Jacob was unable to speak but looked as if he wanted to run away. Scott hurried over to the old man's side and quickly led him into his desk chair. The female gargoyle looked at the sight and seemed sad.

"Jacob?" He said, trying to calm his butler down. "Jacob will you look at me!"

The butler seemed to regain some of his senses and looked at the gargoyle in terror. He pointed a bony finger at her and mouthed something Scott could not understand.

"Calm down, Jacob." He said softly. "It's alright, she won't hurt you."

"Are. . ." Jacob muttered. "Are you sure, sir?"

Scott smiled and asked Venus to step closer. She did and smiled at the old man saying that she was sorry that she startled him.

"She can speak too?" The butler asked. "When did she, er, arrive?"

"About an hour ago." Scott answered, helping the old man to his feet. "I've been giving her a tour of the place. I would guess that is, or was, my dinner?"

Jacob looked at the fallen tray and the food that was scattered around the floor. He shook his head, said he was sorry and would clean it up before getting more.

"Take you time, Jacob." He said, letting the butler begin his work. "When you return please bring enough for two."

His butler nodded his head and smiled weakly at the lovely creature before him. She seemed to sense his acceptance and smiled warmly.

"He is your servant?" Venus asked, watching the old human begin to clean up the mess he made.

"You might say that." He replied, placing his hand on her shoulder without realizing it. "Only I pay him for his work."

Venus felt his hand on her shoulder and looked at it. It felt very strange, this human seemed too friendly. She stepped back and looked at him in wonder.

He noticed what he had done and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry Venus. I didn't realize I was doing that. I'm not used to having anybody around, let alone a lady."

The gargoyle looked at him strangely and grinned. "I'm not used to a human touching me, let alone a man."

Without warning she let out a small laugh and spread her wings wide. Scott smiled as well and sat at his desk.

"You are a very kind human." She said, walking up to him. "I wish there was something I could do to thank you."

Scott held up his hands and shook his head. "You can thank me by agreeing to remain here. I don't want anybody else to know about you."

"Why not?" Venus asked, tilting her head.

"I would say that you may be the only one of your kind left alive." He explained, sounding upset. "If you leave my estate I shudder to think what others might think, or act."

Venus bowed her head and sighed softly. "If that is true then you are my only friend in this time. I shall do what you ask and remain here."

"Thank you, Venus." He said warmly. "Consider my home, your home. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about your kind."

She sat cross-legged on the stone pedestal and began to explain about her kind, who they were and what their purpose used to be. He listened carefully as he learned of the past and of something he'd been dying to know, castle Wyvern. Venus told of how they turn to stone at sunrise and flesh at sundown. She also explained that it was how they slept, and healed their bodies.

"Fascinating." Scott breathed, taken aback by what she had told him. "That's something I would never have found by simple researching. Thank you, Venus, it was very illuminating."

She sighed and shifted uncomfortably on her stone pedestal and frowned. Scott noticed it too and said they could go and sit someplace more comfortable. Venus smiled and got to her feet, rubbing her tail and backside.

"May I ask another favor of you, Scott?" She asked, looking at the pedestal, he nodded. "Can I please destroy that accursed thing that I've been stuck on for over a millennium?"

Scott looked at the ancient object and felt a tiny bit of disappointment. After all it did have a very old inscription on it. He noticed then that the writing was gone, with only a smooth surface where it had once carved. Getting to his feet he bent down and ran his fingers over the blank surface. He could only deduce that it had something to do with her magically coming to life. That was something he never thought possible, at least until tonight.

"Be my guest." He answered at last, at least he had already translated it. "There are some tools and masonry hammers in the ground keepers shed."

Venus smiled and chuckled. "I have no need for such things my human friend. Is there a way out of here? I do not want to make a mess in here like your worker did."

He looked at her blankly and almost fainted when she bent over and lifted the stone pedestal without so much as a grunt. The damn thing must weight nearly a ton, and she lifted it like it was made of foam. Shaking his head in disbelief he hurried over to the large doors where they had first brought her in. He pressed the OPEN button and watched as she stepped towards the rapidly rising door.

She carried the thing into the yard and looked around for a second. Nearby was a large formation of boulders that had been there since he bought the place, he just never got around to having them removed.

Smiling with satisfaction she hurled the heavy object at the boulders like a Frisbee. It struck the pile and shattered in a loud, crumbling heap of stones and dust.

Scott could only look at the mess and stare dumbly. Venus noticed it and tried not to laugh.

"My kind are much stronger than yours as well." She said smiling.

"Wow!" He breathed in awe. "I can only pray that you never leave my estate. You're the perfect security system."

She tilted her head and looked at him funny. "A security system? What is that?"

"Never mind." Scott replied, shaking his head. "Why don't we go back inside and have something to eat?"

Venus said nothing and nodded her head. He led her back into the workshop and closed the doors behind them. Jacob stepped in a few moments later and said that dinner was ready to be served.

"That's fine, Jacob." Scott said, smiling. "I think we'll eat in the sun-room."

Jacob nodded his head and vanished out the door again. Venus watched him go and smiled.

"He seems like a very loyal servant." She commented. "The humans of Wyvern castle had lots of them."

Scott smiled and led her out of the workshop and into the main house. "I'd be quite lost without Jacob. He keeps everything in order around here, with me always going away."

"Going away?" Venus asked as he led her down a short hall. "What do you do for a living?"

"I travel around the world in search of ancient artifacts for various museums." He replied turning into a nearby door. "In return they pay me a great deal of money for my efforts."

Venus followed close behind and seemed very interested in what he was telling her.

"What is a museum?"

"It's where people can go to see things on display that they would not normally see." Scott replied as he led her into a large glass room.

"It all sounds so wonderful." She exclaimed. "For a human I admire you a lot. You get to see the entire world, I've never been away from Scotland, except now."

Scott approached a polished wooden table with two chairs and motioned for her to sit in one. Like a proper host he pulled the chair out for her and then pushed it back in. She looked at him and seemed very impressed with her new companion.

"I think I can get to like this." She said to herself. "Much better than back at the castle." Again to herself.

"Do you like music?" 

"Music?" Venus said, shrugging her shoulders. "Like what the humans used to play at their strange gatherings?"

Scott nodded his head.

"Yes, please. I always liked the humans strange sounds." She said, smiling.

He nodded and walked over to a combination stereo and compact disc player. Opening the glass case below he searched the dozens of titles and selected one. Pressing the power button he inserted the disc and it began to play.

Soft music began to play from speakers in the ceiling and floor. It was one of Beethoven's works, "Moonlight Sonata, Op. 27, No.2". The piece was in C-Sharp Minor and was one of Scott's personal favorites, along with several other symphonies. 

Venus sat back in her chair and listened to the wonderful music. She sighed and did nothing but listen as he sat in the chair opposite from her.

"It's wonderful." She breathed, clearly enthralled by the classical piece. "You have so many wonders in this time, I wish I could see the world, like you can."

Scott interlaced his fingers in front of him and smiled. "That could be arranged, my dear Venus. If that is what you wish?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him in amazement. "You mean you would show me the world? Why would you want to do this for me?"

"Because I find you very attractive." He answered, sounding a little embarrassed. "And you're the first female to ever enter my life and agree to stay."

Venus bowed her head and seemed to want to cry. "Why are you being so nice to me? You accept me into your home, show me all these wonderful things. Then you invite to take me to see the world."

She hunkered down in her chair and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Nobody, not even my old mate, has given me such things. I am ashamed to say that I'm starting to like you, a lot."

Scott smiled and reached across the table and took her by the hand. "Venus, I am willing to do anything for you. May I say something freely, even if it may upset you?"

There was nothing she could do but nod her head. Deep inside she felt scared, it was if she knew what he was going to say. She hoped that he would, because she knew she felt it too.

"I've only known you a few hours." He began, his voice soft and caring. "But when I first saw you as a stone statue I was very much in love. Please don't be angry with me, Venus, I know how this must sound, but. . ."

With her free hand she placed it atop his and gently squeezed. "I know you do, because I feel the same way about you. Perhaps there is a way I can repay you for your generosity?"

He smiled and pulled away from her grip. "I'd give up everything if I knew it would please you. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

She was going to say something else but his butler came in and set the tray on a smaller table nearby. He lifted the silver cover and set a small tray with ten hamburgers on the table. Next he placed small bows of ketchup, mustard and relish, each with its own tiny silver spoon.

Jacob nodded and left the room without saying a word. Venus looked at the strange food and asked what it was.

"Ground beef on bread." He explained. "Something we call a hamburger. Those little bowls are called condiments, you put some of each between the meat and the bun."

He picked up a hamburger and showed her how to spread the condiments. When he finished he opened his mouth and took a bite out of it and smiled.

She watched him for a second before trying it herself. When she was finished she bit into the hamburger and was amazed at how good it tasted. It was unlike anything she had ever eaten. This new life was getting better with each passing minute.

Not only did she like this new life, but she already had a wonderful human to share it with. As she ate the continuous music kept her relaxed and happy. Every so often she'd look at Scott and get a warm feeling inside, she really did love him. Perhaps it was just an illusion brought on by years of sleep. Or was it that special power the Archmage had supposedly given her. Either way she hoped it would never go away.

A dim memory of her mate and his betrayal entered her mind. How could she have ever known he was like that? He said he loved her, and she returned it, many times. Deep inside she was relieved that they hadn't mated yet.

* * *

Xanatos paced around the office like a vulture circling its prey waiting for it to die. His thoughts were focused primarily on the statue Scott had in his possession. There had to be a way of getting it, but the collector was no fool.

Owen commented as he stepped into the room. "I fail to see why you'd want it. Are you really that determined to have your own clan of gargoyles?"

David went to his desk, sat before the computer and switched it on. The screen flickered to life as he began typing in some requests. Almost immediately an image of the statue appeared on the screen, with some information next to it.

Owen stepped behind the desk and looked at the screen in wonder. "I thought there was no information available about the statue. Scott said. . ."

"I know what he said, Owen." Xanatos replied, tapping the MORE icon, more data was displayed. "When I still had the Grimorum I recalled reading something about the statue. It didn't hit me until Scott said it had something to do with castle Wyvern."

"Then how did you get this information and Scott didn't?" His aid asked.

David chuckled as he replied. "Oh, just donating some money to certain people in special areas of the phone company. When he tried to access anything about that statue or of my castle it will come up blank."

Owen adjusted his glasses and did not seem very interested in what the billionaire was saying. Instead he walked back in front of the desk and stared into empty space.

"According to the legend." David said softly. "An old wizard cast a spell on her as punishment. If my memory recalls the old guy tried to poison prince Malcolm but failed. After that there was nothing more written."

"What about the spell, sir?" Owen asked for lack of nothing better to do.

David cleared the screen and turned the computer off. "I don't really know. Damn, I wish I'd have read the Grimorum more often."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject." His aid said without warning. "I've read the manuscript myself a time of two and I think I know of the spell your talking about."

"What?" Xanatos said eagerly. "Tell me your not jerking me around."

"No, sir." Came his monotone reply. "I am not trying to jerk you around. If I remember my Latin correctly it went something like this: Nunc In Saxo Dormies, Dum Vox Mea Iubeat, Aut Tuos In Oculos, Plena Luna Fulgeat."

Owen sighed before continuing. "Translated it would read like: Now sleep in stone until my voice commands or the full moon shines in your eyes."

"Are you sure?" David said harshly, as if what Owen had told him had hit a bad nerve. "If that's true then we're already too late! She's probably free already, and Scott is the only person she will come into contact with! Damn him to hell!"

Before Owen could act Xanatos rose from his chair and stormed out of the office. Owen sighed and shook his head at his employers quickness to anger.

But Xanatos was not the only one who was making plans. As Goliath and Elisa flew back to the clock tower they were trying not to laugh.

"Do you think it will work?" Goliath asked, clutching Elisa in his arms.

"I hope so." She replied, patting a small tape recorder he was carrying. "We sure had fun making this tape, didn't we?"

Goliath smiled and chuckled softly. "I think we might have gone a little too far on a few things."

"Nah!" She said back. "You were great, Goliath. And I mean that in a literal term, you should have been an actor."

"Are you sure you want to go through with some of the parts we will play?" He asked, although he knew what she was going to say.

"Of course! We're going to do everything we planned, your even going to kiss me."

"As you wish, Elisa."

He smiled and said nothing as the distance clock tower loomed into view. She looked at him and tried her best not to show her excitement.

"Hudson normally takes Bronx out for a walk about this time of night." He said, starting to descend. "If luck is with us Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington will be the only ones there."

She smiled and watched as they touched down outside the huge clock face. He let her slide from his grasp and watched as she tucked the tape recorder under her coat. Goliath stepped up to the door and peered inside. Just as he had hoped the three young warriors were there, alone.

He nodded to Elisa and smiled his eagerness to teach the threesome a lesson.

Inside the lair Brooklyn and Lexington were at the computer playing a Kung Fu game. Broadway was sitting down in Hudson's chair reading a medieval adventure book. The odd sounds coming from the computer were the only noises present.

It was then they saw Elisa run through the doorway laughing hysterically. They all turned to look at her in wonder as Goliath emerged a few seconds behind her. Their leader was laughing softly and apparently trying to catch Elisa.

From what the young warriors could figure out neither of them knew they were there. Goliath and Elisa seemed to be playing a game of tag, or something similar.

Goliath spread his wings and leapt into the air, laughing under his breath. He landed a few feet in front of Elisa and blocked her path. Before she could act she ran into him and he threw his arms around her.

"Hah!" He said, laughing. "There is no escape from me!"

Elisa smiled as he lifted her off her feet until she was at eye level with him.

To their utter amazement she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on his lips. They inhaled their surprise as they continued kissing for a few moments more.

Brooklyn looked at Elisa for a moment, she seemed to look over at him and pull away from his kiss. She looked embarrassed and said that they were not alone.

Goliath set her down and looked at his clan, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Oops." Elisa said, covering her mouth. "Sorry about that guys."

Broadway seemed as if he wanted to say something but his mouth formed empty words. Lexington dropped the joystick and could only stare at them in wonder. Brooklyn seemed to be the calmest of them all and simply smiled.

"Ahem." Goliath said. "Perhaps we should go someplace a little less crowded?"

Elisa nodded her head and pointed to the staircase leading to the library. "After you, Goliath."

He grinned and jumped into the opening, Elisa climbed down after. Brooklyn and the others were about to go and see when the stairs were raised.

"I guess they want to be alone after all." Broadway said, still sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but I'd really like to know why." Brooklyn added. "I think there's more going on here than Goliath's telling us."

"It's none of our business, you guys." Lexington warned, walking away from the closed staircase. "Your gonna get into trouble."

They waved their hands at him and told him to be quiet because they heard voices. Lexington wanted to listen too, but for some reason he knew better and said he was going out for a while.

Brooklyn pressed his ear to the wooden stairs and tried to concentrate on the voices, as did Broadway.

"So, you want to play rough, do you?" She giggled. "I can play like that to."

She apparently did something that made Goliath grunt, but he was talking as well.

"Elisa." He said, sounding somewhat nervous. "Are you ashamed at what we did back at your apartment?"

"Are you kidding?" She replied. "Making love to you was the best thing I've ever done. I never knew male gargoyles could be so passionate."

Brooklyn and Broadway looked at each other in shock. Their own leader had make love to Elisa. Their eyes wide they continued to listen to the talking.

"Do that thing with your tail again?" Elisa asked. "It was very stimulating."

Goliath agreed and in a few short seconds they heard Elisa gasp and then laugh.

"That tickles, and watch out for those talons." She purred lovingly.

Brooklyn raised his head and tried his best not to begin laughing. Broadway looked at his rookery brother and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Hear anything you like?" Came a thunderous roar from behind them.

The sudden voice caused both of them to jump several feet off the floor. When they landed they turned around to see Goliath and Elisa staring at them. From the look of Goliath's face he was not very happy, as was Elisa.

There was nothing they could do, but the strangest part was that they still heard voices from below.

"But you two went down there." Brooklyn stammered, pointing at the raised steps. "How did you get out?"

"Through one of the library's windows." Elisa answered, she was still not amused.

"Yes." Goliath growled. "We staged all this to see just how far you'd poke your noses into private affairs. From what I can see the two of you failed, miserably."

Elisa stepped past them, lowered the steps and disappeared down the passageway. When she returned she was carrying a small tape recorder. From it they heard both Goliath and Elisa still having a good time.

"Explain yourselves?" He sighed, not wanting to resolve to punishing them.

"Goliath, we sorry for interfering." Broadway frowned. "But you acted so strange we thought something was wrong."

"Yeah." Brooklyn added, he too looked embarrassed. "I guess somebody's private life is their own. We were wrong to listen in on your conversation. I swear it will never happen again."

Their leader nodded his head. "You will do just that, and for your punishment no television of video games for two weeks."

Both Brooklyn and Broadway hunkered down and sighed. Elisa looked around and tilted her head.

"Where's Lex?"

"Dunno." Broadway answered. "After you went down to the library he said he was going out."

"He said we would get into trouble by listening in on you two." Brooklyn sighed. "I guess we should have paid more attention to him."

"That would have been very wise." Goliath said. "At least one of you has the capacity to learn from past events."

They nodded and could only stand there, feeling terrible inside. What they had done was wrong, and it took a clever trick to make them pay for their troubles.

"Then what we saw and heard, it was all just a trick?" Broadway asked meekly. "You two aren't really. . ."

Both Goliath and Elisa shook their heads and said it was all staged just for this purpose. Goliath explained that Elisa had come up with the idea and he went along with it.

"You tricked us!" Brooklyn replied, slightly annoyed.

He looked towards Broadway for help but the large gargoyle simply bowed his head and said nothing. Disgruntled the young warrior mumbled a soft curse under his breath and sat before the television.

* * *

Venus walked alongside Scott as they strolled along the bank of Hell Gate. It was an area between East river channels and the Harlem River. With the full moon overhead the entire river was lit up with soft white light.

Scott felt Venus grab his hand and squeeze as they continued their walk. Scott began humming a soft tune that she found odd.

"Why are you doing that?"

"What?" He said, unaware the he was humming. "Oh, sorry. I do that sometimes when my mind starts to wander."

"What were you thinking of?" She asked, her voice was soft and mystical.

"Not much. Just wondering what I'd be doing now if you were still a statue." He answered, smiling. "Before you awoke my life was rather lonely."

She smiled and said nothing as they turned around to begin walking back to his house. To get back onto his property they had to pass through a small locked gate in the fence. Since the fence itself was electrified he needed to carry a small control box to switch it off.

Once they were on his land he locked the gate again and turned the fences back on. From their position they could not see his house, there were several trees in the way.

He led her down a narrow path that took them past some small springs and flower bed. She stopped at one particular clearing and bent down to smell the flowers.

"What kind of flowers are these." She asked, pointing to the tiny yellow ones.

"Dandelions." He replied immediately. "They're like a weed and grow everywhere."

Reaching down she plucked one and held it up to her nose and inhaled. "For a simple weed it smells nice. I almost forgot the little things like this that make life worth living."

Scott knelt down next to her and put his arm around her waist. She seemed nervous but did not push him away. Instead she looked into his brown eyes and cracked a thin smile.

"Why do you find me so attractive?" She asked.

"I dunno." He replied, noticing her mood change. "I guess your beauty just overwhelms me."

She laughed softly, slid her arms around him and hugged him softly. This human was not only kind, he actually found her desirable. It was something she had never thought to experience again after her mate had betrayed her. 

Slowly she pulled away, as she did she brushed her lips against his cheek. A muscle in his face twitched at the touch and he started feeling strange.

She looked directly at him, her mouth parted in a thin smile and leaned forward slightly. He noticed it too and waited for her lips to touch his. They could feel each others warm breath as they came closer.

It was then they heard the odd sound coming from the direction of his home. They stopped and listened for a second and heard it again. It sounded like some kind of shooting, only it didn't sound like gunshots.

They got to their feet and ran the rest of the way back to his home. When they entered the back yard they saw a winged object hovering over the house. In the moonlight he could tell it was metallic, dull red in color and shaped like a gargoyle.

"A robot!" Scott said softly. "What in God's name is a robot doing here?"

The robot went lower and pointed its right arm at the pile of rocks where Venus had thrown the pedestal. A red laser erupted from its forearm cannon and struck the rocks. They blew apart on impact sending fragments all over the yard.

"I know you're around here, professor Scott." Came the robot's metallic voice. "I want that statue you have!"

Scott looked at the robot from behind the cover of a bush and looked at Venus. She stared at the robot with hatred and growled softly. He placed a hand of her shoulder and asked her to remain here but to be ready in case something went wrong.

She reluctantly nodded but her anger remained. He stood up and stepped into the open. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" He shouted, getting an immediate audience with the robot.

"My name is of no concern, professor Scott." It replied. "I only want that gargoyle statue you have. Give it to me and no harm will befall you."

"I purchased it!" Scott shouted back. "It's my property and I will not give it up! Now leave!"

The robot looked at him silently for a second and began to laugh. "You are a stubborn fool, you have no idea of what that statue is."

This time Scott laughed. "Perhaps I know more that you think I do." He hoped Venus could hear him and prayed that she would act if he was threatened.

"Oh, I doubt that." It said back. "I give you one last chance to hand it over to me."

Once again Scott shook his head and started towards the bush where he had left Venus. The robot seemed very irritated by this and lunged at him.

Scott hit the ground as the robot streamed just inches over him. He yelled for Venus to watch out but by then she had already gone into action.

Growling angrily she leapt from the bush, her eyes glowed bright red as she bared her fangs. The robot never saw the attack in time and seemed shocked when she pinned him to the ground.

"So." The robot said as if it were amused. "The legend of the spell was correct. You did awake a the full moon. A pity you were in Scott's possession."

She paid no attention to him and swiped at its metallic wing slicing off a small chunk. The robot said something and quickly stood up, sending Venus to the ground.

The robot looked down at her and then at its damaged wing and laughed. "You are as strong as the others, my dear. Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to others of your kind."

"What?" She breathed. "There are others of my kind still alive?"

"Yes. Right here in the city as a matter of fact." It answered. "Six, to be precise."

Venus shook her head and looked over at Scott, he seemed surprised and saddened at the same time. She turned away from the robot and approached her human friend.

"Did you know of these others?" She asked, hoping he's tell her the truth.

"No." He said softly. "If there were I would have told you immediately. But I won't hold you back if you decide to go with this robot. I know how much you'd like to see others like you."

She bowed her head felt at a loss as to what to do. If there were indeed others like her alive she longed to meet them. But this human was another story. He took her in and didn't care that she was a gargoyle. He also said she could remain with him and he'd show her the world.

But the hardest thing was that he told her that her was in love with her. What made it worse is that she loved him too. Back in the woods they had almost shared a kiss.

She hissed and growled her anger and spun to look at the statue with hatred. "No! I will not go with you. Perhaps some day I'll meet these others, I'm staying with him!"

Scott seemed relieved, but the robot did not. It sighed its displeasure and pointed its laser at them.

"If I cannot have you then nobody will!"

With that he open fired at her, the red streak of death burst from the laser. Scott threw himself on top of her, sending them both to the ground. The laser passed overhead and struck a rock behind them. Tiny pebbles showered their bodies as yet another rock was pulverized.

He rolled off of her and she stood and lunged at the robot again. It was ready for it this time and dodged safely aside. He turned and fired at her again but it missed.

Using it's rocket pack the robot went airborne and looked around but she was gone. Slowly the metallic head would scan the area for signs of life.

Scott knew where she had gone, climbed to the roof of his house. He looked up and watched as she spread her wings and leapt into the air. She did a power dive and grabbed at the robot's helmet and began to tear it off.

The robot grunted its disapproval and tried to shake the gargoyle from his back. Scott could hear the sounds of tearing metal as a gust of air burst from a crack in the neck.

In a last ditch effort force her from its back the robot sent out an electrical charge. It's body arched with blue bolts of electricity, Venus screamed in pain and took one last swipe before falling away. The strike hit an area just above the robot's flight pack tearing four deep gashes.

Smaller sparks erupted from the area and the robot seemed to falter for a second.

"This is not over yet, beast!" It said angrily as it climbed higher. "Someday you'll be mine, I swear it!"

With that the robot flew off in the direction of the city and vanished from sight. Scott ran over to Venus, still lying on the ground where she had landed.

She didn't seem injured but the shock had rendered her unconscious. He picked her up and carried her into the house where Jacob met him.

"What was that, sir?" His butler asked, sounding upset. "It was rather rude and destructive."

"I have no idea." Scott replied, placing her on the couch in the living room. "I don't think she's hurt but I'm no doctor."

He examined her limbs to see if she had broken anything but could find nothing. Her breathing sounded normal and she simply looked to be asleep.

"She defended me, Jacob." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "That robot offered the chance to meet other of her kind. She refused and said she wanted to remain here with me."

The old butler patted his shoulder. "You are quite taken by her, aren't you sir?"

He could only nod.

"I would not worry about her, sir. She seems very strong and will no doubt recover." He said as he turned to leave. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?"

"No, thank you Jacob." He sighed softly. "And thank you for understanding how I feel. Aside from her you're my only other friend."

Jacob smiled and stood in the doorway for a moment. "A man is not judged by the number of friends he has. What counts is how he treats the ones he does have."

Scott looked up at the old butler and watched as he vanished around the corner. He had known Jacob for almost six years and he could never recall ever yelling at the butler. Jacob seemed like one of kind, he was always there and did what he was told without question.

That, in Scott's opinion, was all he ever wanted from the old man. But now he realized that he was not only a butler, but a man he could count on, in any situation.

He sat there on the edge of the couch for a long time before she came around. Venus looked weakly up at him and smiled.

"You look tired." She said softly.

Scott nodded his head. "It's been a very unusual day. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

She shifted her body on the couch to make herself more comfortable.

"When the sun rises I will revert into my stone form and my body will heal." She explained. "Tomorrow night we will be together again."

"That should be very shortly." He said, looking down at his watch. "I was so lost in praying that you were not hurt I paid no attention to the time."

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours." He answered, taking her hand and squeezing it. "As you can see the sun is starting to appear over the horizon."

Venus slowly got into a sitting position and asked Scott to help her stand. He insisted that she should remain lying down but she shook her head.

"I would crush your furniture by turning to stone on it." She said softly. "Please, help me back into your workshop."

When he noticed she had a hard time walking he slid an arm under her legs and lifted. She gasped in wonder but felt more at ease when she knew he was carrying her.

He stepped out of the living room and made his way towards the workshop. Using his keycard, which was awkward since he was carrying her, he opened the door and stepped inside.

She told him to set her down in the center of the room and step away. He did as she asked and watched as she took on an odd posture. Her wings were spread out wide and she acted like she was going to lunge at something.

Closing her eyes she waited for the much needed feeling of sleep to take her. Scott looked up at the overhead skylights to see the sky starting to turn shades of orange and red.

He watched the soft rays of the sun glide over the glass and onto her body. For a minute more he watched, waiting for her to turn to stone as she said she would.

"So when does the transformation take place?" He asked at last.

She opened her eyes and looked up into the sky, her mouth hung open and she almost fell. He ran up and steadied her as she continued to gaze upwards at the rising sun.

"What's wrong, Venus?"

"I don't know." She breathed. "Is that a sunrise? I've never seen one before!"

Scott looked up and nodded. "Yes. But why didn't you turn to stone?"

She leaned on him for support and shook her head. "Before the Archmage's spell took affect he said he had given me a special power. I think it was the ability to remain flesh during the day."

Feeling very brave he led her towards the loading doors and opened them. He led her outside into the warm sunlight and let her look around. Everything around her seemed like new, the colors were brighter and the sky was a light blue.

In all essence, it was going to be a beautiful day.

"The sun is so warm." She breathed, rubbing at her lavender skin. "I never thought to see the day."

She giggled and threw her arms around him and held him tightly in her arms.

"You gave me all of this, Scott." She said, crying. "You awakened me into a wonderful world."

"I'm very glad for you, Venus, really I am." He said softly into her ear. "But it was that Archmage person who cast the spell on you, not I."

Venus buried her face into his neck and sniffed. "Yes, but if not for you I would still be in that cave. . . Alone."

He was at a loss for words, as was she apparently. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. The human smiled warmly and she did the only thing she could think of.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. At first he was startled, but a split second later he went with it. He ran his hand through her jet black hair and felt like he could do anything.

After many years of searching he finally found somebody he could really love. She wasn't human but he did not care. He found her very attractive and could have cared less about what others would think or act. 

The acts of love can overpower even the strongest spell. Two people, from a different race, time and place were brought together. If a human man and a female gargoyle can find love in each others heart, who knows what the future would hold.

THE END


End file.
